La noche señalada
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Renata sabe que esa es una noche importante. Es la noche en que cerrará un trato importante para la empresa de su padre pero de lo que no es consciente de que esa noche es la noche señalada. La noche en que dejará atrás su vida mortal para renacer como vampira. Este fic participa en el reto "La Coctelera", del foro la "Caída del Crepúsculo".


Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota: este fic participa en el reto "La Coctelera" del foro "La Caída del Crepúsculo"

* * *

**"La noche señalada"**

Renata Carlessi se miró en el espejo durante unos segundos más, lo justo para retocarse el maquillaje. Siempre había sido hermosa pero un poco de ayuda nunca venía mal. Era la maldición de los años, que nunca pasaban en balde.

—Renata, hija, estás preciosa—la elogió su padre cuando la vio.

Esa era una noche importante para la empresa de su padre. Renata estaba a punto de cerrar un trato con uno de los más influyentes jefes de la mafia más allá de las costas italianas. Con un poco de suerte Renata conseguiría esa tanda de chicas para traficar. La mujer sabía que lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

El baile de esa noche sería definitivo.

Renata aguantó el frío de la noche cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión de Verona. El aire hacía hondear su vestido azul real pero no conseguía mover de sitio ni un solo mechón de su recogido. Renata sonrió cuando cruzaron las puertas blancas con motivos dorados. La sala entera resplandecía y los hombres más ricos y poderosos del Mediterráneo exponían a sus mujeres como en una joyería.

Renata no era una de ellas. Desde pequeña su padre se había ocupado de que se convirtiera en una mujer fuerte e independiente, capaz de tomar su lugar como cabeza de la mafia italiana cuando él muriera. Ella era todo lo que su padre habría podido desear y mucho más. Renata se consideraba una seductora. Una mujer despiadada que jugaba a las damas con los demás y realmente lo era. Lo importante de su juego era que nadie se diese cuenta de que ella estaba en él.

—Renata, _bella_—el hombre ya entrado en años la saludó con un suave y elegante beso sobre los nudillos—. Estás resplandeciente esta noche.

—Es usted muy amable, _signor_ Di Stefano—Renata controló la arcada que subía por su garganta ante el olor a viejo mezclado con perfume caro. Se concentró en ese olor, una mezcla se extraña: flores y vainilla—. Es una fiesta fantástica.

—Oh, eres muy amable pero esto es sólo...una reunión entre amigos. Además, te he dicho ya muchas veces que me llames Paolo.

Renata rió casi de verdad. Pero no por el comentario del viejo. Renata se reía de lo ingenuo que eran todos en esa fiesta. Todas esas mujeres creyendo que cuantas más joyas se ponían más hermosas iban a estar y más las iban a querer sus maridos. Y todos esos hombre creyendo que ella, Renata Carlessi, de verdad estaba interesada en sus patéticas vidas.

Sin embargo se guardó todos esos pensamientos para ella.

Charló con cada una de las personas que se acercaron hasta ella para verla un poco más de cerca. En cierto modo sí sentía como si se estuviese exhibiendo pero era su trabajo esa noche. Ya habría tiempo de enfundarse los pantalones y hacer su trabajo real.

—Querida, ¿te parece si hablamos en un lugar más privado?—le sugirió Di Stefano unas horas después, cuando Renata ya estaba cansada de todo ese paripé.

—Desde luego, _signor_. Le sigo—contestó con una sonrisa de dientes blancos, resplandecientes y perfectos.

—Al final de esta noche conseguiré que me llames por mi nombre, Renata, ya verás.

Renata negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa encantadora. Una sonrisa que podría contentar al viejo sin compromisos de por medio. Le siguió, aceptando su brazo sin una sola mueca. El hombre la dirigió hasta la segunda planta que estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Renata se removió ante las alarmas de su instinto. Algo no funcionaba bien.

Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la planta. Caminaban despacio, al ritmo del anciano, avanzando a trancas y barrancas por el pasillo enmoquetado. Renata no se fiaba de todas esas puertas cerradas, ni del silencio sobrenatural que se había hecho del lugar. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Renata se estremeció cuando el aire frío tocó su piel recalentada por el agobio de la planta baja. Sin embargo, el escalofrío que bajó por su garganta nada tenía que ver con la temperatura. Ya no se escuchaba nada en la planta baja. No había murmullo de conversaciones, ni el sonido cristalino de la música, ni el choque de copas. Nada. Sólo un vacío inmenso donde antes había montones de cosas.

—Nunca me canso de respirar el aire de la noche. Mucho menos cuando se mezcla con la fragancia de una joven como tú, Renata—su voz había dejado de ser cascada, vacilante como la de los viejos.

Renata sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta.

—Hacía muchos años que no me cruzaba con alguien como tú. Muchos más de los que puedas imaginar—se rió como si hubiese dicho alguna clase de chiste muy gracioso—. Es la noche señalada, Renata. La noche más importante de tu vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Renata retrocedió rápidamente, apartándose del viejo que de pronto parecía haber rejuvenecido—. ¿Quién eres?

—El jugador que no esperabas—respondió el hombre con una sonrisa voraz. Depredadora.

Renata no se lo pensó más. Su instinto era muy fuerte y le estaba diciendo a gritos que corriera, que estaba en peligro. Corrió por el pasillo con tacones y todo. Nunca había odiado más ser una mujer como en ese momento en el que la falda la entorpecía y los zapatos la hacían trastabillar.

Escuchó la risa del hombre a su espalda y se metió rápidamente en una de las habitaciones. Se quitó los zapatos sin contemplaciones y rajó el vestido hasta dejar sus piernas libres. La tela hizo un ruido que se le antojó horriblemente premonitorio. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, así como su corazón. Se obligó a concentrarse, a pensar un plan.

Se acercó a la puerta con la respiración contenida. Puso la oreja en la madera helada y escuchó por encima del ruido de su corazón. Estaba extrañamente convencida de que él podría escucharlo, de que era eso lo que estaba buscando.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. No podía saltar por la ventana porque estaban a demasiada altura y debajo sólo había gravilla, que se encargaría de destrozarle los huesos. No, su única salida estaba por la puerta principal. Sólo tenía que correr unos metros más, bajar las escaleras y cruzar la sala de fiestas y el vestíbulo. Podría robar un coche sin problemas una vez que estuviese en el aparcamiento.

Tomó una respiración profunda y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación. De nuevo ese silencio sobrenatural cayó sobre ella, la arrolló. Estaba por todas partes y la rodeaba. Saltó los últimos escalones de la brillante escalera de mármol sin ver hacia donde estaba yendo. La visión de lo que la esperaba abajo fue como un golpe a sus entrañas.

Sangre manchaba las paredes y encharcaba el suelo mojando su vestido. Había tripas desperdigadas por todas partes y ojos vacíos, llenos de terror, la miraban desde el suelo. Todos. Todos los magnates de esa parte de Europa estaban muertos, asesinados brutalmente. Todos parecían mirarla con reproche, como si fuera culpa suya que hubiese terminado así.

_Tu trato. Tu fiesta. Tu culpa. _

Corrió entre los cuerpos aguantándose las arcadas. Nunca había sido demasiado remilgada y a sus cortos veintitrés años ya había visto varios cadáveres pero las implicaciones de lo que había pasado esa noche eran demasiado grandes como para no sentirse afectada.

De nuevo escuchó esa risa.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó de terror cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo. Sintió el tacto helado y el olor floral del viejo. Sólo que todo lo viejo había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba un hombre de unos cuarenta años que sonreía de manera cruel y anticipatoria. Renata chilló de terror por primera vez en su vida, sintiendo que se le desgarraba la garganta.

Él se inclinó sobre ella.

—¡Paolo!¡Qué te he dicho sobre jugar con la comida!

Paolo se detuvo de inmediato y se apartó de ella con premura. Renata respiró con dificultad a través de sus sollozos. Jamás había sentido tanto pánico, nunca había estado tan segura de que iba a morir como en ese instante. El peligro seguía clavándose dolorosamente en su pecho. Lo sentía ahí, removiendo con agujas invisibles sus ganas de vivir.

—Discúlpalo, querida—un hombre de piel clara, casi translúcida, de pelo negro y sonrisa amable le tendió la mano a Renata—, no tiene modales.

Renata aceptó la mano, temblorosa. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que la habían rodeado. El hombre que todavía tomaba su mano sonrió comprensivo. La mujer se puso recta y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas. Se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento, de su debilidad. La habían entrenado para enfrentarse a la muerte, no para llorar ante ella.

—Vais a matarme—afirmó, con la cabeza alta y la voz serena aunque un poco tomada por las lágrimas.

—Puede que no, querida—sonrió el hombre—. ¡Pero qué maleducado soy! Discúlpame, bella Renata—alguien bufó—, mi nombre es Aro y esta—señaló a las personas que le rodeaban. Las más bellas que Renata hubiese visto nunca, mucho más que ella—, es parte de mi familia. Familia que podría ser la tuya.

—¿Qué quiere decir?¿Qué son?—inquirió Renata casi con descaro.

—Vampiros—susurró Aro con una sonrisa.

En otras circunstancias Renata se lo habría tomado a broma pero sólo tenía que mirar al suelo, ni eso, sólo tenía que mirarles para dejar su escepticismo a un lado. Sudor frío bajó por su espalda. Estaba asustada de ellos. Sentía que eran mucho más poderosos que ella, mucho más despiadados.

—¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Renata dudó un momento. Miró los cuerpos desperdigados por todas partes, el olor a tripas y sangre que se deslizaba por su nariz y se asentaba en sus pulmones. Ella acabaría así si se negaba. Y Renata no quería morir de forma tan horrible.

—Sí—dijo, tomando la mano de Aro.

—Entonces, prepárate para abrazar a la eternidad, bella Renata. Va a ser doloroso.

Renata quiso apartarse cuando escuchó sus palabras pero los colmillos de Aro ya estaban sobre su cuello. Renata gritó cuando traspasaron su piel como si fuese mantequilla. El dolor la sobrevino por completo cuando Aro comenzó a sorber sin compasión. Pero lo que vino después fue mucho peor.

Se quemaba por dentro. Todo su cuerpo se convertía en brasas. Imaginaba que su piel se estaba carbonizando, los músculos, la grasa, todo se derretía y sus huesos se quebraban y astillaban bajo el poder del fuego. En su cabeza no había lugar para algo que no fuese el dolor. No sentía ya la herida que le habían hecho los colmillos de Aro, tampoco el desgaste de su garganta, que soltaba alaridos de puro dolor. No notaba tampoco las marcas sangrantes de uñas en la palma de sus manos. Sólo sentía fuego.

Aro demostró no ser un mentiroso.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


End file.
